


a rose petal for the lips

by echokomfloukru



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Flowers, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 11:20:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9321212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echokomfloukru/pseuds/echokomfloukru
Summary: Scott visits Allison





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Flowers - giving an even number of flowers is taboo in Russia because they are for the dead.**

Memories fade, Scott learns. But he tries to hold on to the memory of her forever. Sometimes he sees her in his friends; his pack. In the way Lydia walks, in the way Malia’s eyes light up when she solves a problem, in the way Stiles hugs him when he cries, in the way Liam struggles with his anger, in the way Mason is always ready to help his friends and in the way Kira laughs. He sees her, the way her memory fades into other people. As if he can't have her for himself.

Scott finds himself at her grave with a half of a dozen roses and his cap.

He sits down, taking a moment to calm himself.

“Hey, Allison. It's been awhile. We made it. I made it.”

He waves the cap halfheartedly, playing with the grass beneath him.

“I'm scared.”

He admits with a whisper, pushing away his discomfort.

“So much has happened and I don't want to forget it when I leave.”

He blinks back the tears he feels arising in his eyes, “I don't want to forget you, Alli. But I think I already have.”

He picks up a single rose, placing it in front of the carved stone, “Do you remember the first time we kissed?”

“I was in the locker room trying not to wolf out and then you came in there. You grabbed me by my shoulder and I felt calm, better. It was a nice kiss too.”

He picks up another rose, following the same motion, “Or the time you convinced me to skip school with you. We we're on the bridge and you turned to me with that smile and you kissed me. I wish I could go back to that moment.”

He plays with the petal of the third rose before placing it on the ground, “You were such a bad influence. Skipping school and sneaking in. You looked beautiful, even if you were with Jackson.”

Another rose for another memory, “Then, you found out I was a wolf. I thought that would be the end of us. You always were full of surprises. You didn't have to steal my line, though.”

Be laughs, feeling a deep pang in his heart.

“That night in the woods. When we _yeah_. It was nice, really nice.” He takes the fifth rose and tosses it into the air, watching it fall to the ground.

“There always seemed to be something in the way of us: Jackson, Matt, our parents, the universe. I hated Matt, he was such a creep. Remember when you that attack in the library. I was so worried about you, not even if I had a reason to. I kissed your forehead and it has always been one of my best memories of us. You we're always my safe spot among the chaos.”

He can't hold back the feelings inside, so he let them go, “Why'd you leave? You should've stayed in the car. We should've protected you. I should've… ”

He breaks off with a sob, flinging the last rose at the others. He looks at he hears a car approaching, standing up quickly.

He watches as the doors to Stiles’ jeep open up. Stiles, Lydia, and Malia walk in scrynonuzrd form. There's a third person, but his heart won't let him believe him that's it's really them. 

Stiles reaches him first, pulling him into a tight hug, “I'm here, Scott. Were here.”

Lydia nods, sharing a small smile with Malia before they join in on the hug.

They break apart and Scott feels his legs wobble.

“How?”

Kira shrugs, “The Skinwalkers agreed to allow me this one day. I can't stay for long though.”

Scott doesn't care. He's just happy he's here. They all walk back to the jeep together; Scott and Kira get on his back and head to his house.

“You did good, Scott McCall.”

He thinks he hears, Allison's voice ringing in the wind. He smiles and locks hands with Kira. _Yeah, he did._

**Author's Note:**

> so they're not in Russia but oh wells. i havent watched one ep of s6 so i dont know whats going on in the show.hope you liked it. comments are nice.


End file.
